


An Apostate's Concern

by Neoko



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neoko/pseuds/Neoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett needs an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Apostate's Concern

“Does it bother you still?”

Fenris glanced over at Garrett. Hawke was lying in bed, candlelight flickered over his bare skin. Fenris had been studying a book, he could read a little now, but it was still strenuous and often gave him headaches from looking at words for too long. “Does what bother me?”

“That I’m a mage.” The question took Fenris off guard. They rarely discussed Hawke’s magic. Fenris grew solemn, and there was a long pause. “Well?”

The elf cleared his throat. “Hawke.... Your being a mage does not change my opinions of them. You know this. Mages are dangerous, and the idea of losing you as an abomination is… unbearable.”

Garrett grew frustrated, “It’s a part of who I am Fenris. I’m proud of being a mage, I’m happy with my magic. And I will never become an abomination.”

Fenris shook his head. “I did not mean to imply that you would, I am sorry. I trust you Hawke, truly. Does your being a mage bother me though?” Fenris turned to look his lover in the eyes. “I used to wish for nothing more than you not be a mage. Now that things have progressed between us…. I could not imagine you being any different. I wouldn’t change anything about you. Not your stubborn attitude, nor your magic. If you are asking me what I would do if the Circle came to take you from me, well, I would only have one choice. I would fight to protect you Garrett. The way you did when Danarius came for me. Is that a satisfying answer?”

Garrett stood, pressed his lips to the elf’s firmly, and pulled him toward their bed.


End file.
